This invention relates to a machine tool.
A typical example of a prior art machining operation of a work having six sides set on a table in a machine tool will be explained hereinafter. In order to drill the first and second sides, of the work, the first side is drilled by the drill and then the work is removed from the table. After that, the work is set again on the table in such a manner that the second side of the work is drilled by the drill. The drilling operation of the first and second sides can be performed in the above-mentioned manner.
However, it is troublesome to perform the above mentioned setting operations of the work. Also, after drilling the first side, an operator prefers to roughly remove chips adhered on the first side during the drilling operation.